


you're gonna lose your soul (tonight)

by s0mmerspr0ssen



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Degradation, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Humiliation, M/M, Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Mirror Universe, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0mmerspr0ssen/pseuds/s0mmerspr0ssen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones fucked up. Jim decides to help him, but not without personal gain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're gonna lose your soul (tonight)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this absolutely perfect mirror verse fanmix by phaserscreams which I’ve been listening to on repeat for most of the day!
> 
> As this is mirror verse, all usual warnings about sexual consent, violence, swearing, fucked-up morals, etc. apply. Please take care if you have triggers or squicks in that direction.

The buzz of the doorbell wakes Jim at 0238 and he is pretty fucking sure he is going to murder whoever is responsible for it.  
  
On a whole, he is a merciful captain, much more reasonable than most. The first buzz, he would have let pass, would have fallen back asleep and only maybe hunted done whoever it was during alpha shift for a round of light torture.  
  
But the second buzz does it. Jim practically jumps out of bed, the handle of the knife he always sleeps with in a tight fist as he approaches the door. He reaches it for the third buzz and when it opens, he nearly stabs Bones right in his guts.  
  
“What the fuck?” Jim barks at him, just managing to turn a spontaneous gutting into a shallow cut through the doctor’s uniform. “What the actual _fuck_ , Bones?”  
  
One look at the doctor’s face, and Jim knows it wasn’t a bout of spontaneous stupidity that lead the man to tempt fate. The only word to describe his appearance is wrecked. He probably couldn’t have looked worse if Jim had actually spilled his innards all over the hallway.  
  
“Get in,” he growls, because obviously this is not a conversation for any of the crew lurking in the hallway to overhear.  
  
Bones stumbles into Jim’s cabin, clutching lightly at the shallow cut in his stomach as he approaches Jim’s desk and sits heavily down on the chair.  
  
Without asking. Without even a look for confirmation. With anybody else, Jim’s knife would have found its way into their guts after all, simply for the sheer disrespect.  
  
But Bones is special, and not only because he gives the best head on the ship. There’s a bond forged between roommates when they actually don’t end up stabbing each other’s back during the entirety of their time at the Academy. Bones knows Jim is boss and Jim knows Bones is loyal to him as long as Jim makes sure it’s only himself and Spock who get to order the doctor about on this ship without deadly consequences.  
  
“What the _fuck_ , Bones?” Jim repeats, just because it sums it all up rather perfectly.  
  
Adrenaline is still coursing through his body and just for the hell of it, he rams the knife into the nearest wall and manages to get it about two inches in. Klingon weaponsmiths are just that good with blades.  
  
“I need your help, sir.”  
  
Oh, _fuck._ Actual, actual fuck, because Bones calls him _sir_ about three times a year, and that’s at official functions or when Jim needs to make a point and prove to everyone in the Empire that he has his minions under control and properly cowed.  
  
It’s clear that whatever happened, Bones is fucked. Royally fucked, the kind of fucked that means he might turn up dead the next morning unless Jim interferes. But Bones hasn’t been that careless since the early Academy days and Jim is pretty sure he taught him better than that. A whole damn better than that.  
  
“What did you do?” he snarls, pulling the knife from the wall and walking up to the desk.  
  
Bones doesn’t even flinch, let alone get up and apologize for being a disrespectful shit by sitting at the captain’s desk and not explaining things at once. All he does is blink up at Jim and, god fucking damn it, are those actual, real _tears_?  
  
Jim is so taken aback, he nearly lets the knife slip from his fingers. He doesn’t think he has seen genuine tears from Bones in forever, not without an agonizer involved.  
  
Clearly, whatever situation Bones has managed to get himself stuck in has just gone from genuinely fucked up to absolutely disastrous.  
  
“Please,” Bones says, cheeks growing wetter every second. “Please, sir.”  
  
Jim slaps him hard. Twice.  
  
“Quit begging and tell me what happened!” he orders and Bones, thank fuck, actually manages to take a deep breath and collect himself.  
  
He makes no move to rub away the tears on his cheeks, but he opens his mouth to say: “You need to help me get my daughter on this ship.”  
  
Jim is sure he is gaping, but that’s not nearly as undignified as crying, so he’s good. “Your daughter?” he repeats. “What daughter? You haven’t got any kids!”  
  
“My daughter. Joanna. You don’t know about her, because I made sure nobody does. Not even you.”  
  
If Jim weren’t so busy being both angry and utterly floored, he might have taken a minute to admire the sheer audacity and brilliance of Bones managing to hide _anything_ from him. Especially a vulnerability like a _daughter_.  
  
“And you want her on the _Enterprise_?” Their ship is a lot of things, but a safe place for children, it is definitely not.  
  
“She’s been living with her mother in Georgia. Has her last name and everything, nobody knows she’s mine. Jocelyn -- she has her ways.” Bones swallows audibly. “Had her ways. She’s dead. I just got the message.”  
  
Slowly, Jim is starting to get the idea. “You have no safety measures in place,” he states, because Bones would actually be fucking careless like that. Would actually believe that nobody knowing is the best safety measure there is. Which might be true, except that somebody always knows, or will find out, and then you’re screwed.  
  
“There’s no other family, at least none that’ll be interested in her. She’s nine, so she’s not -- she’s not of use. But I-- fuck, she’s my _daughter_ , Jim!”  
  
And now he’s back to crying and Jim doesn’t even have the urge to slap him again. His mind is already whirling, trying to figure this situation out.  
  
He paces a few times, knife still clasped in his hand. Then he turns back to Bones, who has his face buried in his hands like he doesn’t know that living in the Empire means being alert always, everywhere.  
  
Jim should have gutted him in the hallway after all.  
  
“What do I have to do with this?” he asks and that actually shakes Bones up. His hands fall to his side and he stares up at Jim.  
  
“I’m asking a favor,” he says, then hurriedly adds: “Sir.”  
  
Jim actually laughs at him. “Like you’ve got any favors left to ask. Actually, I’m pretty sure you owe me about a hundred.”  
  
For a few moments, Bones is utterly still. Then he nods, more to himself than to Jim, and slips off the chair until he is kneeling in front of Jim. Fucking kneeling. Which he only ever does when Jim is holding a phaser to his head or has beaten him in a fight.  
  
“I don’t have anything to offer, sir,” he says, with his head bowed and hands placed on the floor. “I know that. I came here to ask-- no, to beg you to help me. Please. Please, you must know people who can do something and I--”  
  
“Shut up,” Jim says, because he needs a minute. Possibly two, because Bones, Doctor Leonard McCoy, who always got a poisonous hypo up his sleeve, is _crawling_ in front of Jim, begging for his help with not a single piece of leverage in his hand. Jim didn’t even know these things happen in a vindictive organization like Starfleet, not with free people. And even slaves are better at this, more manipulative, or more daring.  
  
Right now, Bones is simply pathetic, making himself so vulnerable he might as well be a kid himself. It’s just his luck that Jim’s experiencing the hard-on of his life because of it.  
  
“That’s your definition of begging?” Jim asks snidely, masking his arousal with disdain.  
  
He’s already reviewing people in his head, wondering who he knows in Georgia, who could pick the kid up, get her on a shuttle and to the _Enterprise_ without a scratch. But Bones doesn’t know that, and damn it if Jim isn’t going to squeeze every last drop out of this situation for his own gain.  
  
Bones dares to look up, obviously checking Jim’s expression. Whatever he sees there makes him flush deliciously, then actually place his forehead on the floor and lounge into a string of pleas and promises Jim couldn’t even have imagined in his wildest dreams.  
  
“I’ll do whatever you want, sir,” Bones says, his voice wonderfully broken. “I mean it. Use me whichever way you wish. Strip me of my rank, make me your property. Make me your slave, I don’t-- I don’t care, just please. Please keep her safe, I beg you. I’ll do-- I’ll wait for you in your quarters, every night. I’ll prepare myself for you, I’ll be ready every minute. I can wear toys-- that Orion thing you’ve been threatening me with. You can lend me out, sell me, have them--”  
  
“Fuck,” Jim interrupts him. “Fine, _fine_. Stay right there and don’t move an inch.”  
  
He puts on his uniform in record time, then practically runs from the room. He locks it and races to his ready room, knife in one hand and his communicator in the other. Not a single crew member is stupid enough to interfere or talk to him, although a stupid little ensign gets a nice taste of his knife for not moving out of the way fast enough.  
  
Using the secure channel only his ready room can provide, Jim contacts people and calls in some favors, some of which he’d been saving up for actual fucking problems. Bones will pay for those, but then, Bones will pay for a lot of things from now on. Just the thought of him still cowering in Jim’s quarter, still crying and frightened to move a single inch -- Jim has to restrain himself from jerking off under the table while talking to Admiral Peril, whose third husband Jim made disappear rather elegantly when he started to become a problem.  
  
It takes about one and a half hours and some impressive intimidation and fawning on his part, some of which severely fucks with his own safety net he’s been very carefully maintaining. God, Bones will be crying for the rest of the week when Jim’s done with him. He manages to get Joanna’s old records deleted and her name changed to McCoy, because it’s not like she’s going to be kept a secret on the _Enterprise_ , then shipped off into space before anyone more fucked up than the Empire’s youth services can get their fingers on her. Especially not anyone trying to get one up on Bones.  
  
Jim walks back to his quarters pretty fucking pleased with himself and so horny, he actually considers laying someone as ugly as Hendorff as he passes him in the hallway, just to take the edge off.  
  
Except that Bones is still waiting in his quarters like the little, pathetic, useless bitch he is and Jim is not going to waste his stamina on anybody but him for a while.  
  
Jim is pretty close to coming in his pants when he enters his rooms to find Bones cowering in the very spot he left him in. God, he’s actually better than a slave, because he's got more to lose than his own life and is unbelievably terrified to screw up. No wonder he kept his daughter a secret, if this is how vulnerable she makes him.  
  
Maintaining the pose has clearly taken its toll on the doctor. He’s trembling and breathing harshly, but he’s not moved significantly and Jim is actually feeling heady from the arousal that's been building up.  
  
He locks the door, checks the safety measures twice, then shoots out a message to Spock from his communicator that he won’t be on the bridge today, neither will Doctor McCoy be in sickbay.  
  
Spock, the little suck-up, is of course awake and replies at once, all _of course, sir_ and _make good use of your day off, sir_. If Jim didn’t have a weakness for the smug bastard, he’d have him killed by now, just for being such a stuck-up Vulcan prick.  
  
Just because he can, Jim steps up to Bones and kicks him hard into the side. Bones grunts and sputters, but returns to his original pose as soon as he’s caught his breath.  
  
 _Perfect._  
  
“She’ll be here in about three days,” Jim says and the noise Bones makes against the floor is actually sort of heart-wrenching.  
  
The next thing Jim knows, Bones has grabbed his ankles and is honest to god _kissing Jim’s fucking boots_ in gratitude and that actually is the last straw.  
  
Jim grabs Bones by the hair and roughly pulls him up, just managing to unzip his pants with the other and pull out his cock. He comes all over Bones’ face, already soiled with snot and tears. His come mingles prettily with the mess, trailing down the fine wrinkles around Bones’ eyes, clinging to his eyebrows, painting his lips.  
  
When he’s finished, Jim lets go of Bones’ head, letting him slump to the floor as he walks over to his bed. He sits down, stripping of his shoes, pants and underwear, then getting rid of his shirt as well.  
  
“Come here,” he orders when he’s done and Bones doesn’t even look up, just crawls over until he’s kneeling by Jim’s feet.  
  
Jim grabs his chin, careful not to touch the mess he’s made, and tilts the doctor’s head up. Bones is wearing a very careful non-expression, which Jim knows is about as close to a proper break-down as he can get without the crying.  
  
“Undress. You’ll stay on the floor while I’m having the rest of my well-deserved sleep. Understood?”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
Jim smirks down at him. “God, I love you like this. A perfect little slut.”  
  
He lets go and gets up, not giving a fuck that he’s naked and his knife is resting on bedside table, and grabs the steel restraints he keeps in a box at the bottom of his bunk. With swift, practiced movements, he collars the now naked doctor with a tight circle of steel and chains him to the bed, giving him hardly any room to move, let alone get up.  
  
“Don’t want you getting any ideas,” he says, though it’s clear Bones wouldn’t risk anything anyway. Not with his daughter still somewhere he can’t reach, but Jim can. Really, it’s just for the look of it.  
  
Pretty pleased with himself for handling this so well, Jim curls up on his bunk, feeling about as sated as he can get as he lets his eyes shut close.  
  
When he wakes from his nap, the sight of a nude Bones, still covered in his dried come and chained to his bed is enough to coax his half-flaccid cock into full hardness in less than a minute.  
  
Jim knows he has the whole day with his newly acquired toy, but he can’t resist and wakes him quick and rough with a kick. He lets the chains loose just enough so Bones can kneel before him, then fucks him ruthlessly into the mouth, drinking in the sight of his dried release still clinging to his skin.  
  
Bones gags prettily around his cock and swallows every last drop when he comes, actually thanking Jim afterwards instead of his usual scowling-and-spitting-regime he’s adapted in the past. The sound of it alone makes Jim wish he had Spock’s close-to-zero refractory period.  
  
Bones is delicious this way, depraved and degraded and so, so humiliated. Jim ends up fucking him on every surface available. When his cock is not up to it, he uses vibrators, dildos, even the Orion buttplug Bones explicitly mentioned -- it has spikes.  
  
At the beginning of gamma shift, Bones is a sweaty, filthy mess on Jim’s floor, having given up whimpering in favor of shallow breathing and desperate looks. He’s shaking all over and it’s only because Jim is pretty sure he’s used up all of his orgasms for the rest of the week that he lays off him.  
  
He lets Bones have a shower and check himself over with the tricorders he’s always carrying with him afterwards. As Jim hasn’t fucked him into a life-threatening state, Jim deems it proper punishment for the whole mess and inconvenience he’s caused to have him sleep on the floor for another night.  
  
The fact that Bones can’t even glare at him really drives home just how very much he is at Jim’s mercy. Lying on his bunk and reading over Spock’s dutifully delivered reports on his PADD, Jim catches himself losing focus. His thoughts keep circling about what to do with this situation.  
  
As delicious as Bones looks chained to his bed, as enjoyable having a toy like him is, it’s not really an advantage. Bones is the perfect ally in sickbay and has been able to protect himself just fine for the past years. He gets rid off the people Jim finds too annoying to take care of himself with a quick hypo or a wrong pill and the way he looks so annoyed when Jim makes Spock fuck him for his amusement is priceless.  
  
Jim _likes_ Bones’ bite, because it’s been getting him to places in the Empire and is hardly ever directed at him. When it is and Jim’s bored enough, he bleeds very prettily for it.  
  
Bones needs to stay free and available, just as before. Though Jim might take him up on the always-prepared-part of his little speech. Just the thought of walking into sickbay, ordering him into his office and being able to slip right in, plugging him up and sending him back out there without a single word of protest -- hmmm. God, how he wishes he could get it up again.  
  
Coming to a decision, Jim signs off on Spock’s reports, then falls asleep with a satisfied smile on his face.  
  
He lets Bones go the next day with a sharp warning not to fuck anything up and not mention Joanna or any of this to anyone. Bones nods, clearly still unsure where he stands now. Jim grins devilish at him and kisses him harshly, sending him off to his shift with a slap for his very sore ass.  
  
Two days later, Joanna arrives. Jim has two of his more trusted security officers escort her to Bones’ quarters, which he reprograms himself to maximum safety. Personal override included, of course.  
  
He meets her there alone -- Bones is still in sickbay, probably pissing himself knowing that his daughter will arrive and he has no way of knowing when or how to get to her without arousing suspicion or Jim’s anger.  
  
Jim’s been having a _lot_ of fun fucking him (and with him) for the past few days. He is hugely enjoying the desperation and utter pliancy of Bones, though he’s not sure yet if it might not get boring soon once the novelty wears off.  
  
Joanna, for a nine-year old, actually turns out to be a tough little thing. As soon as the security officers are gone, she has a little dagger in her hand and actually manages to cut Jim’s left arm before he has her disarmed. The fact that the little girl has managed to smuggle a fucking weapon onto his ship both baffles Jim and makes him feel a weird sort of pride. Clearly, Bones’ girl isn’t half as stupid as her father where her safety is concerned.  
  
“Will you kill me now?” she asks, her chin stuck out defiantly and not a trace of fear in her face, although her trembling hands are giving her away. She looks a whole lot like Bones, and it’s kind of fascinating.  
  
“You should have waited until I turned my back to you, kid. Take me by surprise,” Jim says, then grins. “But nope. I’m gonna take you to see your dad. Show him your handiwork, while we’re at it.”  
  
He takes her to sickbay, making a point of showing himself with her to the crew. The rumor mill will do the rest.  
  
Jim’s actually impressed at the restraint Bones shows when Joanna walks into sickbay. Even more impressed at Joanna’s calmness. He would have expected her to run over to her father, hugging him close, but instead she stays close by Jim, only sending Bones a small smile and a wave before taking in her surroundings. Clearly, she’s not taking any risks.  
  
Jim has half a mind to adopt the little thing. Definitely a tough one.  
  
“Your spawn cut me,” Jim says loud enough for everyone in immediate vicinity to hear. If they’re going to find out, they find out from him. And can know that the girl’s not to be fucked with, especially if she manages to injure the fucking _captain_. It’s not something a lot of people in the Empire can say for themselves.  
  
“That’s my girl,” Bones says and even though he keeps up his usual scowling, Jim sees his eyes relax as Joanna walks up to his side after all and watches Jim hop onto the biobed.  
  
The cut is quick work for the regenerator and then, Jim announces for the world to hear that Bones has the rest of the day off to spend some quality time with his daughter. Even the most stupid crewmember should get who the girl is now and where she stands. Jim’s not going to repeat Bones’ mistake and try to keep her a secret. They’re in a stronger position when they know that everyone knows and act accordingly.  
  
It’s only when he’s already left for the bridge that he realizes that he’s pretty much made it obvious that he has no plans to kill Joanna anytime soon. That he’s not going to use her against Bones that way.  
  
He stops dead in the hallway, mercilessly pushing the yeoman running into him into the nearest wall and sending him and his tablet crashing. Serves him right if he gets agonized for that from whatever senior officer he serves.  
  
He would do it himself, except that Jim is sure he’s having some sort of epiphany right now. Bones knows him well, probably as well as nobody else. Knows his secrets, his preferences and wishes, a fair few of his weaknesses and that does not only include his very, very classified list of allergies.  
  
“The fucker,” Jim finally growls when the penny drops and turns, running right back to Bones’ quarters.  
  
“Go to the bathroom,” Jim snaps at Joanna when he’s entered, using the override code to show Bones’ just who’s in control here. Because it’s him, fucking damn it, even though _he’s been played_ like a brainless little shit. “Now.”  
  
Joanna, the smart little girl, runs into the bathroom as quickly as her scrawny legs will carry her and locks the door audibly behind her.  
  
When Jim turns on Bones, it’s clear the doctor knows he’s been figured out.  
  
“You _bastard_ ,” Jim says and has his knife out in no time, pressing Bones into the nearest wall. The blade is pressing just so into the skin of Bones’ neck, drawing a glistening line of fresh blood.  
  
“You know she can hear you in there?” Bones returns very evenly. “The walls aren’t exactly soundproof.”  
  
“Shut the fuck up. You _played_ me. You fucking played me, and you really, really deserve to die right now.”  
  
“But you won’t kill me.” Bones’ voice is so fucking sure when he says it and Jim is weirdly turned on by this side of Bones as well. The side that made him CMO of the Empire flag ship right out of the Academy and Jim’s most trusted officers at that.  
  
“Fuck,” Jim says, drops the knife and kisses Bones ruthlessly for a few minutes with lots of tongue and even more teeth.  
  
When he pulls back, he’s breathing harshly and grinning, any remaining anger completely vanished. Bones grins back with fresh blood on his lips, then slides down onto the floor. Jim can see the pulse racing at his throat. He laughs out loud, slips down beside Bones, bumping their shoulders together.  
  
“I can’t believe you managed to make me believe you had no leverage by using the _only leverage you had_ ,” he says. “Really, I don’t know whether I want to kill you or promote you to chief of everything.”  
  
Because Bones might have been stupid about Joanna’s safety, but he sure as hell wasn’t stupid about getting Jim to help him straighten it out. Playing up the desperation, offering himself to Jim, knowing how much he’ll get off on it temporarily. Knowing Jim won’t gain anything from keeping him that way in the long-run, that there’s nobody as loyal as him to replace him with. That, ultimately, he’ll keep his status as CMO and only loses a bit of dignity, but not his life.  
  
“Hopefully neither,” Bones is saying in response to his threat. “CMO’s enough work, thank you very much, and I just got my daughter back.”  
  
“Fierce little thing,” Jim acknowledges.  
  
“Can’t believe she managed to cut you,” Bones retorts.  
  
“Me neither.”  
  
They stay silent for a while, then Jim speaks up: “You do know she’s going to be one hell of a weakness now that she’s here.”  
  
“We’ll make it work,” Bones replies, clearly knowing that Jim would not pull favors only for Joanna to end up dead on his own ship. Jim can't believe he's fallen for this, no matter that he got what he wanted out of it.  
  
“I’ll teach her stuff, if you like,” he offers with an excited little grin. “Show here how things work in this world. She could really make it far, with an attitude like hers.”  
  
“She’s nine,” Bones retorts. “Let her go through puberty first.”  
  
“Never too early to get started in the Empire.”  
  
Bones' nod to that is rather grim. He stands, offering Jim a hand and pulling him up. Because he can, Jim brushes a hand through his hair, then thinks better of it and grabs it harshly. “Just so you know,” he hisses into his face. “I’ll still fuck you whenever I want.”  
  
Bones actually _snorts_. “Like you didn’t do that before.” Just for the snark, Jim pushes him back into the wall for another round of rough kissing.  
  
Sure as fuck, the last days were hot. Very hot. Bones as a sex slave -- utterly delicious. But Bones with a bite is even better. And much, much more useful.  
  
“Come over tonight,” he orders, just to test the waters, and is rewarded with Bones’ usual scowl.  
  
“You wish I were that easy.”  
  
Jim leaves with a squeeze for Bones’ ass, quite possibly grinning like a lunatic and already making plans how to best keep Joanna McCoy from dying.


End file.
